Hasta que tu muerte nos separe
by Thaly Black
Summary: Una boda, día de alegría y amor... Pero cuando te casas con el demonio, no todo es lo que parece... Consecuencias... No sonrías... No te muestres... [OneShoot] [Narcisa x Lucius]


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí utilizados me pertenecen, si no que pertenecen a JKRowling y a los millonetas de la Warner, y yo solo los tomé prestados un momento, para intentar hacer con ellos algo parecido a un fic._

**Disclaimer (2): **_La estrofa inicial tampoco me pertenece, si no que es de la canción Hasta que tu muerte nos separe (de la que el fic toma nombre) de Mägo de Oz. No la utilizo con ánimo de lucro, si no que el fic está inspirado en ella, y os aconsejo que la escucháis mientras lo leéis, para crear efecto..._

_Este fic estaba subido, anteriormente, en formato Song-Fic, pero, como están prohibidos en los miembros del Foro de los Malos Fics y sus Autores, me dieron un aviso, y me sugirieron que lo cambiase, quedando la cosa así._

**Una última aclaración: **_El texto que está en formato normal, es la acción que transcurre en el presente del fic, es decir, la narración principal. Y lo que está en formato cursiva, son varias escenas sobre lo que ocurrirá como desencadenante de la acción presente, como un Flash-Forward_

_Sin nada más que añadir; APB Productions os deja con uno de mis pequeños engendros!!_

_-----------------------------------_

**Tan sólo quiero que mi voz  
te desespere y robe la razón   
y llorando que te abraces  
a tus miedos, corazón.  
Con este anillo te desposo  
hasta que tu muerte nos separe  
es tan fina la barrera  
entre el odio y el amor.**

El templo estaba a rebosar de gente. Invitados, de las mejores casas de magos y muggles de Gran Bretaña se hallaban allí, para presenciar el enlace de aquellas dos nobles y puras familias.  
El sol en el cielo de un día de diciembre no lograba mitigar el frío del cuerpo de los invitados.  
El novio, con sus mejores galas, su pelo dorado como la luz del sol, que no lograba dar calidez al frío cielo azul, observaba como su prometida, mujer en la práctica, avanzaba hacia él, con sus enormes ojos brillantes, azules como el cielo que los observaba entre las ventanas.  
Él dejó que su mirada vagase por la de la chica, que sonreía como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana cuyo inmaculado vestido no vio jamás una mota de polvo. Una muñeca de porcelana, frágil, delicada, con un rostro del más puro cristal, que con el más simple roce se podría romper.  
Notó temblar sus blancas manos, mientras las tomaba entre las suyas; frías, como el hielo, frías como la nieve, frías como el odio.

_El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana del gran salón de la mansión mientras él avanzaba hacia su esposa.  
Estaba tan cansado de que siempre sonriese de aquella forma, con superioridad, como si supiese todo lo que nadie más sabía, como si fuese la fuente de la magnánima sabiduría.  
-No vuelvas a hacerlo… jamás.  
-¿Por qué?   
-Porque mi esposa no puede sonreírle a un pordiosero como Snape.  
-Soy tu esposa, no tu criada… no acato tus órdenes.   
Veloz como el rayo, la mano del hombre voló al rostro de su hermosa esposa, dejándola, por el impacto, tirada en un sofá. _

oOo

_Miraba, su dorado cabello cayendo por sus hombros, mientras ante el espejo, con una buena base de maquillaje muggle, la más cara, la más eficaz, se cubría el enorme hematoma que le había regalado su marido, por sonreír.  
Jamás se imaginó, cuando se casó que le fuese a hacer aquello.  
Si bien con él tenía riquezas y dichas, también era cierto que tenía prohibido hasta sonreír. Si sus labios se curvaban más de la cuenta, perdería la noción de su vida a golpe de impactos. _

oOo

_Se hallaba atada a la cama, con las muñecas esposadas a los cabezales, y con una daga al filo de su garganta.  
Su marido estaba sobre ella, montándola cuan a salvaje yegua, haciendo caso omiso de su dolor, sin acordarse siquiera del amor que le había jurado, de lo que había prometido, de tratarla bien hasta el día en que la muerte tuviese por placer separarlos.  
Exhausto se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, sin desatarla de la cama, pero tampoco desatándola de su cruel y frío tormento.  
_

oOo

_-Zorra… tráeme la capa de seda negra.  
-No soy tu criada. Y no me insultes…  
-Harás lo que se te mande…  
-Te repito que no soy tu criada-replicó con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados.  
Las muestras de valor eran así desenlazadas.  
La mano de su marido voló a su dorada cabellera y la lanzó al suelo, haciendo ningún caso a su grito de dolor.  
En vano intentaba esquivar las patadas certeras a su vientre, en vano trataba de conservar una sola gota de dignidad._

oOo

_Odiaba aquella casa, y lo más acertado había sido dejar de abrir la boca, ya que así evitaba que sus manos, sus pies… sus golpes cayesen sobre ella; ya no por si misma, si no por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre, una cría del diablo, un hijo de un dragón, un dragón de furia arrebatada, que no dudaría en golpearla incluso antes de nacer, si con ello conseguía mancillar el orgullo, la poca dignidad que le quedaba a su madre._

oOo

_Las náuseas eran insoportables, ya que debido al miedo no había paz, y sin paz, la poca estabilidad de su cuerpo, en su estado, volaba con la fuerza de una bofetada.  
Se incorporó y se lavó la cara suavemente, antes de, tras secarla, mirarse en el espejo.  
Antaño hermosa; ni un año de su vida, la había convertido en un remedo de mujer perfecta, esposa perfecta, maniquí perfecto. _

oOo

_Golpes, gritos, insultos, miedo, dolor.  
Dolor, eso había en su mirada, un dolor azulado, del tinte grisáceo y frío de los golpes de su marido. Un dolor que dolía a su propia vista, un dolor que la estaba matando.  
_

oOo

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando es sacerdote les indicó que sacasen los anillos.  
Él, con un pequeño anillo de oro blanco, tomó su mano izquierda entre su derecha, y lo deslizó por el delgado y blanco dedo anular.  
-Yo, Lucius Malfoy, te tomo a ti, Narcisa Black, en sagrado matrimonio, y prometo amarte en la salud y en la enfermedad.  
-Yo, Narcisa Black, ahora de Malfoy, te acepto a ti, Lucius, por legítimo esposo, y prometo amarte, respetarte y cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad. 

El oficiante los miró, ambos rostros con sendas sonrisas, antes de poner sus manos sobre las de los contrayentes.   
-Por el poder que me ha sido conferido por esta institución, os declaro marido y mujer, con la obligación de amaros, respetaros y cuidaros mutuamente, hasta el día en que la muerte tenga a bien separaros.  
Se miraron a los ojos, azul con gris, para al unísono decir:  
-Hasta que la muerte nos separe

----------------------------------------

_Espero, de corazón, que os haya gustado, a los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Si es así, (o si no) dejadme un review con vuestra opinión._

_Muchos besos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:. **

**APB.·¨**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat.·.·(¨)·.·.**


End file.
